Zac Efron is my co-star
by Rosiekeynes
Summary: When Behati is cast as Zac Efron's love interest in a new film, they hit it off straight away. There's only two problems. Vanessa Hudgens and Alex Pettyfer.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Behati. I guess my mother liked unusual names, my sister is called Gisele..I'm 22 years old and I have light brown hair with blue eyes. Oh, did I mention I'm an English actress? Well, I've been acting since the age of 15, I starred in a few Disney shows. Right now, I'm sitting on a plane waiting to shoot my new movie with a mystery male celebrity. I have a feeling that it's Josh Hutcherson!

"We're here Behati!" the friendly air hostess smiled and guided me to the exit. I waved goodbye and was picked up by a black range rover. The journey in the car was long and I was pretty tired when we reached our destination in Canada. They movie was an action one. I stepped out of the car and was greeted by a sea of waves and smiled. I waved back and then a tall man walked over to me, smiling cheerfully.

"I'm Gary, your director. I would like to take you to meet your co-stars but first, let's eat" he smiled and I followed him.

"How long have you guys been out here?" I asked him.

"A couple of days, your co-stars have already begun filming their scenes with each other. They haven't got a clue who you are yet!" he winked. We ate and chatted before he agreed to let me meet my mystery co stars. I hastily walked over to a large tent where they were all sitting.

"You must be our mystery girl! WAIT...AREN'T YOU BEHATI?!" a girl, who looked familiar, screamed. I nodded, covering my ears slightly.

"The one and only" I grinned and she hugged me.

"Oh my, I'm Ashley Benson, it's great to finally meet you!" she smiled and sat down next to me.

"Oh! You filmed Spring Breakers!" I remembered who she was. She nodded and looked pleased with herself.

"Let me introduce you to our co stars, Vanessa Hudgens, Alex Pettyfer and.." she paused.

"And..?" I said, wanting to hear more. Alex smiled at me, almost flirtaiously.

"I'm Alex" he smiled.

"Behati, but guys, call me Bea, I prefer that" I smiled at all of them. Vanessa sadly didn't seem to pleased to meet me.

"Bea it is then" a male voice said, from behind me. I quickly turned around and there stood the famous Zac Efron, looking as hot as ever. I nearly fainted.

"Zac" he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Bea" I replied, staring at his torso, he was shirtless. Oh my god, he has the best six pack I had ever seen.

"I'm Vanessa, Zac's girlfriend" Vanessa smirked, planting a kiss on Zac's cheek. He rolled his eyes, hoping that she would get off him.

"Have you had any lunch?" Zac asked.

"Yes I have, I ate with Gary" I smiled.

"Gary's the best director in the world" Ashley beamed.

"He's so cool" Alex agreed with Ashley.

"So when are you starting filming?" Zac asked.

"In a few hours I guess, it's only half past eleven" I sighed.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Alex smiled and took my hand. I got up and followed him, still clutching his hand.

"So where abouts in England have you come from?" he asked, pleased to be talking to me.

"London..where are you from? You're English aswell, we have something in common" I grinned and he smirked.

"I'm from Stevenage in England" he smiled.

"I've been there before! My parents took me, I loved it. We used to holiday there, until my dad had an affair.." I rolled my eyes at the memory of my dad and his latest fling making out on the couch. Mum caught them and she filed for a divorce that very same day.

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that Bea" Alex said sadly.

"It's fine, I don't see him anymore anyway. I stuck by my mum I guess" I sighed.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Oh you are so posh, siblings" I teased. He smirked.

"You are very posh aswell, don't forget you are from london" he winked.

"Oh yeah..I have a sister named Gisele but she left to live with my dad. I never really got on with her, she slept with my boyfriend once.." I sighed.

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that.." Alex said awkwardly.

"It's fine" I smiled. "Do you have any siblings or family?"

"Yes. James is my brother, my only brother" he said proudly.

"Ooo, I always wanted a brother" I smiled.

"He gets annoying though" Alex rolled his eyes. He showed me to his trailer and we sat inside, drinking coffee. We talked for another hour before there was a knock on the door. Alex answered it. Zac was stood in the doorway. He told Alex that Gary wanted to see him. When Zac saw me in Alex's trailer, his face dropped and I saw his fists clench.

"He wants to see you now Alex" Zac said, a little too coldly for my liking.

"What's your problem?" I asked Zac, as Alex walked away to find Gary.

"I don't like him..he's a player" Zac stiffened up.

"And why is that your problem?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"It's not..I just don't want you getting hurt" he said, looking at the floor. I blushed and looked away aswell.

"I'm sorry but you don't know me" I sighed.

"Sorry..I just get protective.." he said and walked away. I widened my eyes and sat down. So Zac feels protective of me..That's something I like in men..


	2. The Lake

I got through the rest of the day and decided to take a night swim. I changed into my bikini and headed down to the lake. Nobody was around, I kind of liked being alone. It gave me time to think. I placed my towel and clothes by the lake and wandered into the deep water. I was floating on my back, looking up at the sky when I felt something grab my legs. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

"Sh, it's only me" Zac whispered.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I like time alone, when nobodys around..why what are you doing here?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Same thing as you" I sighed.

"So, what do you think about. Why do you need time alone?" he asked, as he let me go.

"I think about my parents divorce, my sister sleeping with my ex boyfriend, old friends, old life, things like that..what about you? What has the famous Zac Efron got to worry about?" I asked, curious.

"Vanessa. I think she's cheating on me but I need to prove it. I would leave her but I don't have a proper reason without the proof" he sighed, tugging at his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.." I said sadly.

"It's fine. I'm falling out of love with her every day. She's so cold now. She yelled at me for talking to you..she'll kill me if she knows we are here together" he rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Let's have some fun" I raised an eyebrow and he cocked his head to the side.

"What kind of fun?" he winked playfully.

"Not that kind of fun!" I laughed. "Let's play a prank on Vanessa."

"I like your thinking" he agreed.

"Right, here's the plan.."


	3. Prank

I got the smoke bomb from Zac's trailer. I met Zac outside Vanessa's trailer and we counted to three. I threw the smoke bomb underneath Vanessa's trailer and Zac yelled "FIRE FIRE FIRE!"

"OMG OMG HELP!" Vanessa was yelling inside the trailer. Then, to Zac's horror, she came outside, in her underwear with a man.

"Zac!" she began to sob.

"We're over" he snarled and threw something on the floor angrily.

"This is all your fault. It was a set up!" she screamed in my face.

"No Vanessa, it's a prank gone wrong" I said and walked away to find Zac. Vanessa had to let the smoke get out of her trailer so she stood there in her bra and knickers with her lover.

"Zac? ZAC WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out to him. No reply.

"Leave him, he prefers to be alone at times like this" Gary said and sat down in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've known Zac for years. He's been through a lot, some things he won't even tell me. Just let him be. I'm disappointed at you, Zac and ven Vanessa for this but it was a brave thing to do. Zac has finally woken up and smelt the bacon" Gary sighed and took a swig of his beer.

"Oh.." I sighed.

"Goodnight Behati."

"Goodnight Gary." I returned to my trailer and lay thinking about Zac. The way he looked at me made my heart skip a beat. I hadn't known him long but already, I was falling for him. Falling for the Zac Efron. But the thing was, I liked Alex aswell. I am one messed up girl!

That night, I dreamed of Zac. We were dating and he actually cared about me. In the dream, we kissed a few times and I wanted it to be real, really real!


	4. Invited to the after party

*2 weeks later*

We had nearly finished filming in Canada and had to leave for America in three days. Vanessa hates my guts, Zac is ignoring me but Ashley and Alex are sticking by me. They both hate Vanessa and agree that she is a lying bitch. I heard this morning that Zac and Vanessa were thinking about getting back together.

"They can't! They just can't!" I slammed my fist against the trailer door.

"Bea? Are you alright?" Alex asked me. Oh, did I mention Alex and I are dating? No? Well, we got together last week. It's going pretty well.

"Yes!" I replied and he opened the door.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked, sitting me down on the bed.

"It's all so frustrating! Everything is just so annoying. I don't want Zac to take back Vanessa because she'll hurt him again. It's like a never ending circle!" I almost yelled.

"Okay okay, let's go for a walk shall we?" he suggested and I agreed. We walked through the woods and talked.

"I don't want them to get back together either. I know Zac hates my guts but still, he's a good guy and she's a bitch" Alex sighed as we headed back to the set. Just then, Zac came running up to us and seemed cheery.

"Hey guys, it's one of our last nights here and the premieres tomorrow! I cannot wait! I'm sorry for being funny with you guys for the past few days, I've just been thinking about stuff. I didn't mean to hurt anyones feelings.." he seemed sad at the last part.

"Hey, it's fine! Are you and Vanessa back together?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm better off without her to be fair" he smiled happily and Alex seemed pleased. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Alex. Well, Zac was well and truly shot of Vanessa.

"So after the premiere, there's an afterparty, at a club in Miami and I wondered if you two would come with Ashley and myself?" he asked.

"We'd love to" I said before Alex would stop me. I guess this was my chance to show Zac how much I really cared about him.


	5. Unexpected threesome

WARNING, CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENE.

**Behati's POV**

Tonight was Miami's movie premiere. I was getting ready with my stylist, Anna.

"Put this on darling" Anna said kindly and I slipped on the grey and black dress that she bought.

"Thanks Anna, it's beautiful" I smiled kindly and my make-up artist raised his eyebrows.

"All the dresses Anna buys are beautiful" he quickly said. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the chair so he could do my hair and make-up.

"I was thinking maybe, 50's updo" he smiled and I agreed. He curled my hair and pinned it up. He caked my face in make-up, I felt orange and dirty. I hated wearing layers of make-up.

"You look stunning sweetheart" Anna smiled and made me do a little twirl.

"You'll have all the boys at your feet, forget miss Hudgens" the make-up artist complimented me.

"Thank you for your help and making me look amazing! I need to go now though" I smiled happily, pleased with the work they had done.

"See you in England for that premiere" Anna reminded me as I headed out the door. I was escorted into a black Mercedes and driven to the red carpet event.

"Nervous?" the driver asked. I nodded and stared out of the window.

"We're here miss" he said and opened the door for me. I stepped out and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"BEHATI ARE YOU AND ZAC DATING?"

"BEHATI CAN YOU SIGN MY PHOTO?"

"BEHATI LET'S HAVE A PICTURE!"

"BEHATI ARE YOU THE REASON ZAC AND VANESSA BROKE UP?"

"BEHATI IS ALEX CHEATING ON YOU WITH VANESSA OR ASHLEY" I was so tempted to whack the reporters for saying those things but I just pretended that I didn't hear anything.

"You look hot" Ashley winked at me playfully.

"You look smokin'" I giggled and slapped her bum. She laughed and we posed for a few photo's before we found Zac and Alex.

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked.

"Over there with her new boyfriend" Alex rolled his eyes. I saw Vanessa and a blonde boy, Austin Butler I think his name was?

"Oh, at least your rid of her Zac!" I smiled at him kindly. He chuckled.

"Thank the lord" he laughed and we all posed for photo's before heading inside and watching the movie. It was a really good movie, if I do say so myself.

After all the congratulating and handshakes, it was time for the afterparty. Zac, myself, Alex and Ashley all left in the same car. We arrived at the club half an hour later and immediately got dancing and grinding.

"Look at Ashley" I yelled to Alex over the loud music. Ashley was already making out with some guy.

***Two hours later* **

I was a little tipsy but I knew what I was doing and saying. Zac wasn't drunk but Alex was.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Alex grinned flirtatiously and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"How about we help him" Zac suggested and I agreed. We piled Alex into the car where he kept kissing my neck and hugging me. We got him into a hotel room with a king sized bed where he tugged on my dress and pulled me onto the bed. He began kissing me heavily and I didn't stop it. Then, to my surprise, Alex pulled Zac onto the bed and got off me. I looked at Zac, wide eyed before Alex climbed ontop of me again. He kissed my neck and took off my dress.

"Okay Alex, you can stop now!" I said before he went any further. But he kept going.

"Why did he pull you onto the bed?" I asked Zac. He shrugged and Alex then said to me:

"I'm going to fuck you" before he kissed my neck again.

"Oh my god" I gasped. Zac then did something that surprised and pleasure me at the same time. He began kissing my stomach and then found his way to my mouth. He pulled me on top of him and we began making out as Alex unclipped my bra. He kissed my back and found my panties. A moan escaped my mouth and this let Zac's tongue into my mouth. I smiled between the kiss and kissed his neck. Alex then flipped me over so I was on my back. He had managed to take off my panties and kissed my thighs. I was so wet it was unreal. He placed my legs on his shoulders and began eating me out. He nibbled on my clit occasionally, driving me crazy. Zac kissed my neck and then my lips as Alex continued. Then, without warning, Alex slammed into me, making me scream out in pleasure.

"Fuck Alex, harder, harder" I cried out in pure pleasure. After ten minutes, it was Zac's turn. Alex changed placed with Zac and forced his cock into my mouth. I began to suck it and nibble it. Zac thrust into me, oh my god it was even better than Alex. I screamed even louder, pushing Alex out of the way.

"Fuck Zac yes yes yes, harder! Faster, fuuuckkk!" I threw my head back.

"You like that?" he teased and I nodded.

"Fuck, that feels so good" I screamed. He leaned over to kiss me and I let his tongue explore my mouth. I broke free of the kiss so Zac kissed my chest instead.

"My turn" Alex snarled, he was very aggressive. He slid underneath me and buried his dick deep into my ass.

"Oh my god Alex that feels fucking amazing, harder!" I begged and he grabbed my breasts. Zac positioned himself on top of me, he thrust his dick into my throbbing pussy and began kissing me gently.

"SHIT THAT FEELS GOOD!" I screamed.

"Oh baby you're good at this" Alex said from beneath me.

"He's right, is this your first time?" Zac asked and I nodded.

"It's memorable though. Fuck your good at making me scream out" I smirked at Zac, causing him to go fast and harder. I laughed and cried out in pleasure as I reached my climax. I climbed off Alex and rolled on top of Zac where we made out before sliding beneath the sheets. Alex had already fallen asleep.

"I think I love you" Zac whispered.

"I love you aswell" I sighed and he kissed me gently.

"Next time we're alone, I'm going to fuck you so hard it hurts" he whispered, brushing my hair back from my face. I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, this room. At half past twelve, nightime" I smirked and fell asleep, with my head on his chest and Alex's arm snaked around my waist. That really was the best night of my life, a very hot threesome bewteen me, Alex Pettyfer and Zac Efron.

And fuck they were good at it.


End file.
